The Unexpected Surprise
by iLovePurpleAndBlack
Summary: Travis was the popular guy who has been around. Katie was the sweet shy girl with little experience. After one night together, they get an unexpected surprise. Can these two different people get along for the sake of their baby? How will the camp and their friends react to a baby? And what about jealous exes?
1. Chapter 1

"Katie. Wake up. Its time for breakfast." Some annoying voice woke me up. I groaned and turned around. I heard the person sigh and a door slam. I had a familiar sensation in my stomach and immediately ran to the bathroom. I threw up last night's dinner into the toilet. This has been happening for the past week and I think I know the problem. And I'm scared to death to find out if my theory is true.

"Katie!" Travis yelled. Just what I needed. I didn't want to put up with his stupid-ness.

"Go away!" I yelled from the cabin's bathroom. I heard feet shuffling and a knock at the bathroom door. I threw up more in the toilet, and felt my hair being pulled back. I threw up a little more.

"Thank you." I said to Travis gratefully.

"You're welcome. Now go brush your teeth, your breath stinks." Travis stated, plugging his nose. I scoffed and gave him a playful shove, but did what he advises. This would be my only chance to tell and we would be here for an hour alone.

"Travis… I have something to tell you." I said softly, looking down at the sink.

"Go on."

"I think… I think I might be pregnant." I whispered near tears, "And you know for a fact that if I am, it's yours." It was silent for a whole five minutes.

"But… we used protection. You said you were on birth control.'' He stated.

"I know. I've been on it since I was fourteen. Did you know birth has an eight percent failure rate?" My voice cracked at the end.

"Have you bought a pregnancy test yet?" He questioned, his voice breaking a little in what I assumed to be fear. I nodded and let the tears flow.

"Hey, don't cry. Everything's going to be okay, aright? Take the pregnancy test now and if you are pregnant, I will take care of this baby and you. And nothing you can say will ever make me want to leave." Travis said softly but with determination in his voice. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top my head. I leaned into his embrace and wrapped my arms around his waist. It was comforting.

"Okay, now get out so I can take the test." I said. He nodded and left the room. I pulled out the big green locked box from under the sink. I unlocked it with the key around my neck and took out the three tests.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"Travis you can come in now." I said through the door. I sat on the floor and put my head in my hand, waiting anxiously. Travis sat next to me putting me in his lap. I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head against his shoulder. I thought back to the night.

_Flashback:_

_It was the first day back in camp, everyone was at the camp fire, but I decided to skip it. My boyfriend, well ex now, Will cheated on me. I was walking on the beach and I saw him making out with Drew. It was devastating. He was the first guy I ever dated and opened myself to and ended up getting hurt. I know that we probably wouldn't be together forever, but I never expected our relationship to be over this way. I ran back to my cabin and started crying, only to see none other than Travis Stoll. _

"_What are you doing in here?" I said glaring. _

"_Katie, why are you crying?" Travis said slowly. I looked down._

"_I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled. I felt a hand lifting my head up and forcing me to look up at him._

"_What happened?" Travis commanded. I sighed._

"_Will cheated on me." I said softly. He wiped away my tears._

"_Well fuck him. He is not worth your tears. You are such a beautiful girl, Katie and you can do so much better than him. There are plenty of other good guys who would love to date you." Travis stated strongly._

"_I'm not as beautiful as Drew." I softly said._

"_Yes, you are. Drew is not even beautiful. All she is, is some slut who has lower standards than a prostitute." Travis said. I laughed and smiled._

"_There's that beautiful smile." He said smiling. I looked up into his mesmerizing blue eyes. Next thing I know we were both leaning in and our lips meet. It slow and sweet at first but then quickly turned passionate and fiery. His tongue entered my mouth and I moaned at the contact. Our tongue battled for dominance. He grabbed my butt and lifted me up and my legs wrapped around his waist. We pulled away for much needed air. He laid me down on the bed and went to lock the double doors and close the blinds. He walked over to me and we started making out. I tugged on his shirt and took it off. _

"_Are you sure you want to do this? " He asked._

"_Yes." I nodded. That was the first time I've ever had sex and it was flipping amazing. The next day was chaos however. I was walking to breakfast when Will came up next to me._

"_What the hell is on your neck?'' He asked angrily causing a crowd. I took out my phone and saw that Travis had left a few hickeys on my neck. Will roughly grabbed my arm._

"_You cheated on me, didn't you? Will yelled. I broke._

"_Don't act so innocent! I saw you and Drew together at the beach yesterday! Now let me go, you're hurting me!" I yelled back. He didn't budge._

"_Dude, get your damn hands off of her." Travis said from behind me. Will immediately let go. Everyone knew Travis is pretty scary when he's mad._

"_Who was it?" will asked._

"_I don't have to tell you." I said trying to walk away from will and the huge crowd. Will grabbed my arm again and it made Travis snap. Travis punched Will in the face._

"_Wanna know the truth? I had sex with your girlfriend." Travis yelled walking away and dragging me with him._

_ End flashback_

"What are you think about?" Travis asked.

"The first day of camp." I said with a small smile.

"Lets go check the tests." He said getting up with me still on him. I let a shriek escape my mouth and he laughed loudly. I hit him on the shoulder and walk over to sink. My heart was beating so loudly, I'm pretty sure you can hear it from a mile way. I looked down.

"Travis… they're all positive." I whispered. Travis hugged me from behind and put his head on my shoulder.

"Everything's going to be okay babe." He said. I really hoped he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO

**One week later… (12 weeks along)**

I groaned in frustration and threw the pants across the bathroom. This was the fourth pair of pants that I had tried on that didn't fit! I decided to just put on the sweat pants I had on before and my baggy camp Half-blood shirt to hide my slightly showing baby bump. Travis and I still haven't figured out how we were going to tell our parents, including Demeter and Hermes, and I was so scared to find out their reactions. My stepmom will probably convince my dad to kick me out because I'll be an embarrassment to the family. I walked out of the bathroom and smiled at my siblings

"Are you okay?'' My older brother, David, questioned.

"Yeah, I just stepped on a thumb tack." I answered.

"Alright, well lets go to breakfast." He said lining us up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

I was walking back to my cabin when I saw Travis talking to Drew. He knows how much I hate her and yet he is talking to her! I swear, drew is nothing, but a slut and a total bitch! Anger flared through me as I made my way over there. I did something that was totally hormones from the pregnancy. I kissed Travis. He immediatly responded back kissed back eagerly and wrapped his arms around my waist. I heard Drew sigh in annoyance and storm away. We continued kissing for i don't know how long, but all I know is that I never wanted to pull away. His lips were so soft, but we had to pull away for air.

"What was that?" Travis asked smirking.

"Stupid hormones." I mumbled.

"Uh-Huh. Hormones." He stated grinning. He pulled me closer and leaned down.

"Katie. Travis. I would appreciate it if you two would stop making out in front of my camp. What are you two trying to do, make kids? Next time this happens I will give the both of you dish duty next year for the entire summer." Mr. D said, pulling us apart. Both, mine and Travis' faces were red with embarrassment.

"Leave, before I change my mind and give you a harsher punishment." Mr. D said. Travis and I immediately left. That was probably one of the most embarrassing things that have ever happened to me.

"We need to talk about… stuff." I said, putting a hand on my stomach, so he would understand what I was talking about. He nodded and grabbed my hand dragging me toward the beach. We walked down the beach for a little in a comfortable silence until we reach a secluded area and sat down.

"There's only one week left of camp. I decided to not tell anyone. I can hide my stomach under baggy clothes by then." I stated staring out at the ocean.

"Fine with me. I set up an appointment for you. We need to make sure you and the baby are okay and that there's nothing wrong. It's at three today and Chiron already said we can go." He said.

"How'd you get him to agree to that?'' I asked. Chiron never let's us leave to go to the city.

"I told him you haven't been feeling well and I volunteered to take you to the doctor." He said. I nodded.

"How are we going to tell our parents?" I asked.

"Didn't you say your dad had you when he was seventeen? He of all people should understand. And my grandma raised me my whole life. I know she'll be okay with it. She always said she wants to live long enough to meet her great-grandchildren. Guess now she'll get her wish."

"Yes, my dad was, but it doesn't mean he won't kick me out or disown me." I said. My eyes watered at the thought. I loved my dad so much and the thought of disappointing him was unbearable.

"That's not going to happen." He said pulling me in for a hug, "No matter what happens, you'll always have me. I'll make sure you and our baby will have everything you need. We have to go if we're going to be on time for the appointment."

XxXxXxXxXx

Right now Travis and I were waiting for the doctor to come back and give me an ultra sound. Travis put a hand on my stomach that was already showing.

"We are going to have the cutest baby in the world." Travis said, lifting my shirt and kissing my stomach, which I found weird.

"What do you want?" I asked, curious to know. I secretly want a girl, but I'll be happy with whatever.

"A boy." He stated without thought.

"Why?"

"That way we can do man stuff together, duh."

"You're an idiot."

"And you're-"

"Katie. Travis. Long time no see." A voice said at the door. My mouth fell open in shock. In front of us was Apollo, who I haven't seen since the war last year, and for him to be her was huge. Gods don't drop by and visit a person unless it's it really important, and they almost never visit anyone who's not their kid.

"A-Apollo. What are you doing here?" Travis stuttered. This type of visit could mean anything and I guessing Travis is assuming the worst.

"I'm going to be Katie's doctor throughout her pregnancy-"

"Why? What do you want with our baby and how do you know about the pregnancy?" Travis questioned. I slapped him on the back of the head.

"Be polite." I scolded. He glared at me in return.

"I want nothing with your baby and everyone on Olympus knows about Katie's pregnancy. It's the biggest scandal right now. Demeter tried to kill Hermes even though it's not possible. It was quite comical actually. Anyways, I do this for all demigod parents. I'm going to be your doctor because this will not be a normal pregnancy. Because you two are both demigods, your baby has 75 percent god blood which will cause your baby to grow faster, mainly because gods also don't have normal pregnancy. The growing process starts off slow, but by next week you will be able to tell Katie is pregnant. She'll look about eighteen to twenty weeks along. In about ten weeks the baby will be here, so you have to get everything ready quick." Apollo said. Travis and I were quite for a long time in shock. We thought we would have a little more time to wrap our heads around the idea that we are going to have a baby.

"Well let's get this started. I'm going to put gel on your stomach and it might be a little cold. Lift your shirt up a little." Apollo instructed. When I did, he poured the gel on my stomach. It was a tiny bit cold, but that's it. After that he put a little machine type thing on my stomach. A loud thumping noise filled the air.

"What's that?" I asked.

"The heartbeat. It's strong and steady, so that's a good sign. Now look here and you'll see you baby." Apollo said pointing at a monitor. An image appeared on it. It was a baby, and it was so tiny. My eyes watered up a bit at the sight.

"That's our baby." Travis whispered kissing my forehead. I looked up at him and saw his eyes look watery.

"Are you crying?" I asked with a hint of laughter in my voice.

"No, I have something in my eye." Travis quickly answered.

"Sure." Apollo said. I laughed and look back at the monitor. In ten short weeks, my baby will be here. I was going to love this baby with all of my heart. I'm going to do everything to give this baby the best life possible, with or without Travis.

"Next week, we will be able to tell the gender of your baby. Do you want to wait until delivery to find out?" Apollo asked wiping the gel off my stomach. I sat up and pulled my shirt down.

"I want to find out next week." I said.

"Alright. Any Questions?"

"If the baby develops fast, does that mean that it'll age fast after it's born?" Travis asked.

"No, the baby will age like a normal baby. Alright, I'll see you two next week in California." Apollo said walking away. When he said that, I immediately thought about living arrangements.

"Let's head back to camp." Travis said taking my hand.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

When we got back to camp everyone was already at dinner. I still kept wondering where we would live, how would we be able to support this baby, and what about school. We had so little time to get everything we need for this baby, which was a lot. Money was not a problem with my family and defiantly not Travis'.

"You live in Los Angeles and I live in Napa. What are we going to do when the baby is here?" I asked.

"Well, I'll go with you to Napa and see how your dad handles it, and if everything fine, I'll take you to Los Angeles to meet my grandma and we'll tell her. And from there, we will figure out if we have to get our own place or if we can live with your dad or my grandma." Travis answered.

"How will we support this baby?"

"When my grandfather past away, he left me a lot of money, and a popular restaurant, that my grandma is running until I decide to take over. Money isn't a problem and it probably never will be."

"But I don't want to take all your money. I'll get a job to help and-"

"Katie. I'm the guy, I'm supposed to support you guys, and it's my money so I decide what I want to do with it." I sighed

"But I want to help to." I mumbled. Travis took my hand as we started walking.

"I'm taking you on a date. Tomorrow night at eight and you are going." Travis said suddenly.

"Okay." I replied. Travis grinned from ear to ear.

"Okay." He repeated and gave me a chaste kiss. I smiled and I admit, I was kind of looking forward to this date.

XxXxXxXxXxXx

**A/n: Thank you for all the follows and favorites. They made my day. And I want to especially thank AlyJacksonDaughterOfPoseidon , Megan, and kekemina for reviewing. And in response to Megan: yeah, but I want him to kind of mature in this story. I mean he's going to be and dad so he has to grow up sometime. But don't worry, some of the old Travis will show in later chapters.**


	3. Author's note

**Author's Note**

Okay, so I never thought I would ever do this, but apparently some things aren't clear about this story. I got a review saying that the pregnancy process was too much like twilight and was an excuse so I didn't have to write about the whole pregnancy. Gods don't have normal pregnancies, people! Zeus had Athena from his head and it's the same way Athena's children are born. In my mind I was making Demeter's pregnancies abnormal too. We get half of our genes from each parent and Katie happens to get the trait of a fast pregnancy from her mother. Each pregnancy is different according to the mother and the god mothers all have abnormal pregnancies, which is why Apollo is usually the doctor for most demigods that happen to get their mother's trait. I absolutely didn't intend for this to sound like Twilight and I'm sorry if it does. Another reason for her having a fast pregnancy is because I want certain events to happen in a certain time line. I will tell you what those events were when I get to that chapter. And one last thing, I forgot to mention ages. Katie is sixteen and Travis is eighteen, but was held back a year in school. Hopefully, I will never have to write one of these again.


	4. Chapter 4

"Katie." A high pitched voice whispered before poking my face. I ignored it a first but then the poking became frequent. One poke after another. I realized that she wasn't gonna stop so I grabbed to tiny hand.

"What's the matter Leila?" I asked. Leila was eight years old and came to camp about a year ago. A monster had found her at a park while looking for another demi-god and chased her. I called it a miracle because somehow she ran into Percy and Annabeth at a movie theater and they immediately killed the monster. She has a scar on her back from the monsters claws that starts from her neck ends mid-back. Her father's too drunk to care about her so she just stays at camp year round. No one really knows how she ended up at the park.

"I had a bad dream. It was about the park." She whispered, her lips quivering. I could see her tear streaked face. I opened my blanket and made room for her.

"Come here my little fighter." She jumped into bed with me and snuggled into my side. I called her my little fighter because when she was attacked, she lost a lot of blood and pushed her body to much trying to run from the monster. It didn't help that she was poorly feed. She was in a coma for a week.

"Want me to sing?" I whispered. She nodded and I started to softly sing her a lullaby and waited til she fell asleep. I hugged her a little tighter and fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXxX

My alarm went off telling me to get up for breakfast. I groaned.

"Leila wake up honey. Time for breakfast." I mumbled. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes before getting her clothes to change. I stood up and stretched.

"Wake up everybody." I said walking around, shaking them. Usually it's the oldest, David, that wake up everyone, but David is such a heavy sleeper, he could sleep through a hurricane. After everyone was up, I quickly grabbed my clothes and ran to the second bathroom that all the girl fought over. The guys usually sleep in their boxers so they just put their pants and shirts on. I washed my face and change into my black ripped skinny jeans and my baggy camp half-blood shirt. I left my wavy hair down and walked out. I sat on my bed and starting reading a book. I was getting to the good part when I was interrupted.

"What's up, Demeter cabin?" Travis yelled walking in and sitting down next to me. Everyone gave him weird looks and raised their eyebrows when I laid my head on his lap. I looked up at him.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I need to tell you something."

"Then speak."

"Not in front of everyone."

"Why?"

"Because it has to do with tonight and you can't tell anyone."

"Why?"

"Katie. Please come with me."

"No. I'm comfortable." Travis rolled his eyes before getting up. My head hit the mattress roughly.

"Hey!" I glared. He picked me up off the bed and took me out side.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him.

"Why are so mad?" he asked.

"I don't appre-'' I was cut of by his soft lips and instantly got lost in the kiss. My hands went to his hair as he deepened the kiss. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"So for tonight's date, wear something comfortable and cute." Travis said. He pecked my lips. Still holding me close.

"And you couldn't tell me this later because?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I wanted to see you." He replied. Aww that was the sweetest thing he has ever told me. "And I wanted to make out." I scoffed and pushed him away.

"I'm kidding babe." He laughed pulling me back to him. Travis kissed the side of my head.

"So knocking me up means that you can kiss me whenever you want and order me around?" I questioned playfully.

"It's not the worst we've done and this little guy is my proof." He replied rubbing my stomach. I smiled. He was going to be a great father.

"I've got to go, but I'll see you later." Travis pecked my lips one last time before running off to his cabin. I smiled before walking back into the cabin.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The rest of the day went by uneventful and so enough it was time to get ready for the date. I stood looking at my cabinet of clothes, contemplating what to wear. I rummaged through my clothes before deciding on black jean shorts that stopped two inches below my butt, which isn't too short, although I still felt self-conscience. A white and black polka dot shirt that showed off my curves and showed the appropriate amount of cleavage, black wedges, and a black fringe bag. I went to change in the bathroom and curled my hair into soft curls that cascaded down my back with a waterfall braid. I put on mascara and walked out.

"Wow. Where are going Kates?" My sister Miranda asked shocked.

"On a date." I replied. I looked around faces of surprise on my brothers and sisters' faces.

"Gosh. I didn't know I was so undatable." I said playfully. No laughed. They're still staring. Awkward.

"Katie you look beautiful." Leila gushed hugging my legs.

"I'll never be as beautiful as you. Now go brush your teeth and get ready for bed. I'll be back when you wake up." I told Leila kissing her cheek. She nodded doing what I told her. I awkwardly waved good bye to my cabin and left to meet up with Travis at Zeus fist. But of course the gods hate me. I ran into a body while texting Travis a quick message. I fell down with an 'oof'. I stood up quickly embarrassed. I looked up and saw my ex, Will.

"Where are you going? You never that got that dressed up for our dates." Will said, his eye roaming my body.

"None of your business." I replied coldly. He rolled his eyes and walked away. Thank the gods. I quickly walked and met up with Travis. He grinned when he saw me. He was wearing dark wash jean and a red plaid shirt.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded, butterflies swarming in my stomach. We waited until the guard looked away before sneaking out. We walked and talked for a while before he suddenly stopped. I grinned when I saw where we were.

"Adventure Park?" I practically squealed. It was an arcade/buffet that included batting cages, a race track, mini golfing, water boats, and laser tag. I haven't been to one since my tenth birthday party. We walked in and I was acting like a little child going to Disneyland.

"Air-hockey?" he asked. I quickly nodded my head

"I'm going to win." I said cockily.

"In your dreams sweetheart." He replied with a grin.

Needless to say, I whipped his butt. Travis was devastated. Next we played laser tag and I was sadly defeated by thirteen points. He won't let me forget it. Next we went to eat at the pizza buffet. I grabbed three pepperoni slices while Travis grabbed five combination slices. We laughed and talked about some of the things we had in common. We even argued about thing we disagreed about like weather Peeta or Gale was better for Katniss. In the end he said Jennifer Lawrence was hot and that was the end of that argument. It was a perfect date.

"This was really fun Travis." I said kissing him on the lips softly. We were back at camp and he was dropping me off at my cabin.

"I had fun too, Katie." He replied kissing me back roughly and passionately. We stood there kissing for ten minutes before he pulled away abruptly. I gave him a hurt expression.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked suddenly. I grinned from ear to ear and nodded.

"Yes." I replied quickly. He chuckled and pulled me into a tighter hug and let go when I yawned.

"Guess you should go to sleep." Travis said kissing my forehead, "goodnight. See you tomorrow." He gave me one last chaste kiss and left. I walked in my inside and took off my shoes and dreamed about a little baby boy.

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in over three months. I been too stress about my GPA and school and people I have to tutor. I promise I'll try to get better at updating.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you ready?" Travis asked me. My heart was pounding and all I could think about was the fact that my dad might kick me out. It would crush me. My father is my hero and to have him mad or disappointed in me will be like worse than childbirth. And I already know what step-monster's reaction will be. I tried to think of one more excuse to stall time, but I had used up everything I could think of.

"Sure.'' I replied shakily. He rang the doorbell. I was contemplating how fast I could run away before someone answered the door. I could hide behind a bush or something. Oh, I know! I could go to Crystal's house. She lives down- the door opened.

"Oh, it's you." Said my super nice step-sister. Note my sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes before pushing past her. I turned back to see of Travis was following and saw him struggling to carry all the luggage. Opps.

"Thanks for the help, kit-kat." Travis grumbled, dropping all of our suitcases on the floor.

"You're welcome. So where's my dad and your mom?" I asked Ashley aka my step sister.

"Your dad is Outside barbequing and my mom went out to buy more food. We're having Harrison's birthday party today." She said walking away. Harrison was the only step relative who I love or like. He was older than me by four months, but still he felt like a big brother. His birthday wasn't until next week.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell them today. I don't want to ruin his party." I told Travis. He sighed.

"Fine." He grabbed my hand. I led him out to the back where the pool was full of girls and guys.

"Katie!" My dad and Harrison yelled in unison I was greeted by a wet bear hug from Harrison and lifted off my feet and spun around by dad.

"Happy fake birthday!" I told Harrison. He threw his head back and gave his deep, throaty laugh that I have missed so much.

"Thanks. So who's the dude?" Harrison nodded his head towards Travis. My dad crossed his arms glaring at Travis trying to look intimidating.

"Guys, meet my boyfriend Travis."

"What's he doing here?" dad questioned. I felt Travis tense up behind me and grip my sides a little bit tighter." I slapped Travis' hand as best as I could and when that didn't work, I pinched his hand. He dropped his arm to his hand.

"I brought him here to meet the family."

"Hello Mr. Gardner, nice to meet you." Travis said brightly and held out his. My dad look at his hand, looked at me, and then walked back to the grill. Travis awkwardly dropped his hand back down.

"Well that went well." Harrison said. He smiled at me, giving me a reassuring smile, before running back into the pool, doing a flip. I looked around at all the people laughing and talking. Not having a care in the world. I felt Travis kiss the side of my head.

"Lets go to my room." I softly demanded dragging Travis with me. I took in every detail of the house like I always do when I come back home. It might be last, though, and I want to savor it. I took in the island in our kitchen, noticing the crack on the edge of the counter from when threw a screw driver at Harrison. I looked at the rug in the living room; I even counted the steps from the stairs. I walked into and sighed. My safe haven when there was so much chaos in my house. I yawned.

"Tired?" Travis questioned play with everything he touched.

"Uh-huh." I mumbled throwing myself on the bed. I sighed and got more comfortable. Just as I was about to go to sleep I heard a terrible guitar strumming. Travis found my guitar. I propped myself on one elbow and glared at him. He was sitting in the middle of the floor, strumming random strings and notes. It all just sounded like a broken record. He turned around and grinned at me as if I wasn't mad at him.

"Oh, hey, I thought you were going to sleep?" he asked, playing louder and louder. I looked to my left and saw a book and chucked it at him head. He let out a yelp as it hit him on the back of the head.

"Put the damn guitar away!" I yelled at him, sitting up now.

"That's all you had to say. You didn't have to throw a twenty pound book at my head!" he yelled back, putting the guitar away where he found it.

"Well I was trying to-''

"Shut up Katie!"

"Ugh! Why are you so frustrating?" I said throwing my hand into the air and lay back down. Once I had settled down and finally calm enough to calm down, loud gangster rap music filled my room.

"Travis!" I screamed over the music. He lowered it down and grinned at me. I got up and marched across the room. I yanked the radio's cord and pulled Travis' ear and marched back to the bed with Travis complaining the whole way.

"Lay down and face the wall and I don't want to hear a sound from you." I scolded him. He did what was told and I finally got my peace and quiet. After laying there awhile I felt Travis put his arm on my waist and his hand tracing small circles on my stomach underneath my shirt. I moved myself closer to him and finally fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

It was 6:00 am when I woke up. I quietly pulled myself away from Travis and got dressed. Since I knew no one would wake up until at least seven I decided to make breakfast. I made pancakes, eggs, sausage, and biscuits. I set the table and put the food on separate big plates. Like I suspected, everyone start to get up around seven.

"Morning sweetie." My dad said giving me a kiss on the forehead,  
"Wow, you made breakfast. What's the matter?" he questioned.

"Nothing. Can't I just make breakfast for my family?" I asked innocently. Truth was that really was upset. I decided to tell my dad about the pregnancy now.

"Come on, Katie. Everyone knows you cook when you're upset or something's wrong." Harrison replied picking up a piece of bacon. Coralline, my dad's wife, glared at Harrison. She hates when he doesn't wait until everyone was served. Says she raised him with better manners.

"So why is there a teenage boy sleeping in Katie's room?" coralline asked looking at me with disgust.

"Kind of whore-ish." Ashley sang. My dad was about to open his mouth to replied, but I beat him to the punch.

"Well unlike your slut daughter I have a boyfriend instead of fucking every guy that's willing. She's had sex with half the football team and that's not counting the rest of the other sports team." I replied icily.

"How the hell did you know that?" she yelled getting in my face. I smirked at her,

"Please. The whole town knows. Your mom's just oblivious."

"You're just going to let Katie talk to my daughter like that?" coralline yelled shocked to my dad.

"Well Ashley had it coming." My dad replied. I smiled. My dad stuck up for me. I watched as they stared each other down. I walked away to wake Travis up. I reached over him and ripped the blinds open, took his pillow, and pulled the blankets away. That woke him up.

"You are a monster!" he grumbled getting up. I laughed and hugged him.

"Stop being such a drama queen." I said, "I made food." Travis ginned at me like a kiss on Christmas morning. He ran down the stairs with me following behind him. The room was filled with tension even though they were all sitting down waiting for us.

"Good morning." Travis said as he sat down. He got a few replies back. As soon as we sat down everyone started to eat. When everyone was just about done eating I decided it was time.

"Dad, we have something to tell you guys." I said not looking at his eyes directly. Travis chocked on his food and coughed violently. I slapped his back.

"Chew your food!" I scolded him. He gave me a small smile.

"Now?" he croaked out.

"Yes now." I responded. Travis motioned for me to start. Instead I nudge him, which he did right back. Soon it ended with us staring a nudging war.

"Oh my god! Spit it out! I got better things to do." Ashley snapped. Just as I was about to respond, Travis did.

"Katie's pregnant. It's my baby. She's about twenty weeks along. It's a demigod baby so it'll grow fast. The baby will be here in ten weeks." Travis said bluntly. My family looked at us in shock.

"Could have eased into that a little." I said under my breath.

"Well you can live here. You will put a bad name to this family's name! We will be the town laughing stock all because of you!" Step-monster exclaimed. Did I ever mention how much I hate her? I glared at her. I clenched my fist and held in my tears of frustrations go and hurt. My dad is going to side with her.

"That's it! I am sick and tired of you always critzing MY daughter. You have no right! I know my daughter and I know Travis is most likely the only person she has ever slept with! Unlike your daughter. If you think that Katie will put a bad name to this family, you are so wrong! It already has one because of your daughter. If you think so lowly of my daughter then leave and take Ashley with you! Harrison is more than welcome to stay. Be expected to hear from my lawyers. Get your stuff and leave." My dad spat. Everyone stared at him in shock. My dad has never raised his voice much less yelled at anyone. Especially his wife or soon to be ex-wife. Coralline stormed up to their room along with Ashley.

"Are you going with your mom?" I asked Harrison sadly. He shook his head and grinned at me.

"Hell no. That woman is crazy.'' He responded. I laughed and smiled at him.

"Katie. How did this happen? You've been on birth control for over a year." My dad questioned.

"It just failed. I took it every day on time. I don't know what happened." I explained. He looked at Travis.

"You better help her raise this baby. If you're going to slack off then you better leave now. And are you still in school?" My dad questioned.

"I know what it's like to grow up without father and I would never put my child through that. And I'm a junior. I'm not the smartest kid 'cause of my dyslexia and ADHD, but I do try my hardest. Besides my job is practically set. My gramma is Cora Stoll." Travis replied cockily. I smiled and placed my hand in his.

"I hope you both know raising this child will not be in any way, shape, or form easy. Being a parent is the hardest thing in the world, but I will be here to help the both of you. You know can always count on me, love bug." My dad said kissing my forehead and pulled me in for a hug. I smiled and the tears started falling. I knew that with the help with of my dad, Travis and I could really raise this baby. I hugged my dad tighter. I was so grateful for the fact that i still had my dad.


End file.
